


When Daddy's Away

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam goes to visit his professor father at Uni and instead gets a tour of the facilities by an older, flirty Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story! I think innocent Liam just makes me all happy inside :D
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> JoMouse is my beta and she's awesome!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

_Oh, yeah. God, yeah. Fuck me, man. Fuck me._

Liam's pants were at his knees and his laptop was sitting between his bent legs on his bed. His hand was lighting fast on his cock as he barreled, embarrassingly fast, towards his release. Well, it would be embarrassing, if he weren't a seventeen-year-old boy that had finally gotten the courage to watch gay porn.

He'd been working up to it for almost a year now; ever since he'd started noticing he was watching the man more than the woman in all the videos he downloaded when he'd told his mom he was doing homework. Apparently, a lazy Saturday morning with a heavy morning wood was just the push he needed. Now, he finally did it. That dark-haired man was fucking that small boy with bright eyes and really great shoulders so hard that he had to hold on to the edge of the bed.

He was moaning like that slightly older man was giving him the grace of God, and Liam knew. He knew it was fake, and all for the camera, but God, if he wasn't so hard it hurt. Liam's hand was dripping with lube since he'd been a little nervous at the beginning and used too much, but that was the last thing on his mind as the bottom reached under himself, barely caressing his cock like he wanted to hold off but needed it so badly.

_Gonna come?_

_Yeah, oh God, yeah._

Liam squeezed tighter over his head on his up-stroke, gritting his teeth to keep quiet.

"Liam, honey don't for- oh, my God!" Karen was suddenly shielding her eyes and frantically waving her hand around.

"Mum!" Liam was frozen for at least a good five seconds with his hand on his cock, the deep sounds of the top's moans and the slightly lighter sound of the bottom's resounding in the thick, heated air of Liam's bedroom.

When he unfroze, many things happened. Karen mumbled apologizes as she quickly shut the door. Liam slammed his laptop shut with a furious slap, the sounds of two gay men silencing soon after. And, Liam looked down to see himself still surprisingly mostly hard, and still horny. It was a testament to his teenage sex drive that his own mother couldn't kill his stiffy when he was so close.

Liam groaned and pulled his pants back up. He couldn't very well get off now, not when his mom knew what he was doing. So, instead, Liam showered and pulled on some shorts before he went trudging downstairs to face it. Karen was at the stove, flittering around making breakfast, but more nervous than usual.

"Mum?"

Karen jumped three feet in the air, a hand on her heart, and gasped. "Oh, Liam. You scared me."

"Yeah," Liam bit his lip awkwardly. "So...." He scratched at the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry about that-"

Karen put a hand to Liam's cheek. "Honey, don't be sorry. I should've knocked. I promise to from now on." She nodded resolutely. "It's a wonder this hasn't happened sooner. It's perfectly natural to be experiencing these-"

"Mum," Liam groaned. "Can we please not have this talk? I know what's natural and all that."

Karen frowned sympathetically. "And about the, um, video." She shrugged her shoulders. "You don't have to explain anything to me unless you want to."

"Mum," he whined again.

"No, now." Karen patted his shoulder. "I just want you to know I love you. No matter what."

Liam can't believe he'd just accidentally come out to his mom. He'd maybe been hoping that she wouldn't have noticed the decisive lack of a female voice, but it's just like Karen to catch it. Liam would be embarrassed, but he was too busy being relieved. "Thanks, Mum," was all he said before sitting down at the kitchen table and running a hand through his hair. "What was it you wanted, um, before?"

Karen put a finger up. "Oh yes, don't forget you're visiting your father today at the university. He wants you to sit in on his Saturday class to get a feel for it."

"Right, shit, I-"

"Language, Liam James," Karen warned.

"Sorry. I forgot. I'll get ready."

"I've got breakfast," Karen reminded him.

"Right, I'll get ready after." Liam smiled wide.

Karen just hummed and smiled down at Liam's smile and curly hair.

***

Liam was late for a class he wasn't even taking. He sneaked in as quietly as he could to sit near the back and just watched as his dad walked back and forth across the room bolting out facts about finance and stocks and fiscal years.

"Hey," he heard from next to him.

Liam looked over to see a sharp-jawed, scruffy, dark-haired boy...man?...that reminded him painfully of the one from the video he was watching earlier. As if his cock had learned muscle memory, it perked up at the recognition. He shifted in his seat, under the delighted smirk of the guy that greeted him with a whisper just ten seconds ago. Or maybe it had been longer by now, because Liam was staring, openly, and had to shake himself to look away when the smirk grew into a smile.

"Hi," he finally answered.

The boy scooted over a seat, so he was sitting right next to Liam, and slid his laptop over, too. "Are you new? I've never seen you in here before."

"Oh, no. I, uh- my dad..." What the hell was wrong with him? He never had any trouble conversing with the male species before today, even the ones that were heart-shatteringly gorgeous. But then again he'd never watched a man have sex with another man before today. "My dad's class, I mean. That's my dad." He pointed down the long steps to the floor where his dad was still motioning the importance of investment.

"Oh, Mr. Payne's your pops? That's cool," the suave, older boy acknowledged. "So, you're not in Uni then?"

"Oh, no. Not yet. I graduate this spring." Liam tried to make himself sound older with just that one sentence.

"So, um, how old are you. If you don't mind me asking."

"That's fine. I'm seventeen. I'll be eighteen in August."

"Just a couple months," the boy noted offhandedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Liam admitted. "I just want to move to Uni and be free of my parents, you know? Not that they're not great," Liam urged.

"But you're all grown up. I get it."

Liam wasn't sure if it was just him, but Zayn made that sentence sound like a promise. "I'm guessing you go here."

"Yeah, third year. Taking a few extra credits so I can finish early. Hence the Saturday class."

Liam nodded. "How, um, how old are you? If that's okay," he added quickly.

The boy just leaned in, so that their arms were pressed together and tilted his head playfully. "Twenty-three. Why? Wondering what's it's like?"

Liam could feel his increasingly annoying teenage hard-on pressing his zipper and he had to bite down on his tongue not to moan at the pure velvet that was this guy's voice. "What what's like?"

The darker boy only leaned closer, their faces now just inches apart, and whispered, "Being with someone older." Liam did moan then, small and contained, but a moan all the same.

"Liam?"

Liam shot back in his chair, snapping his head up to see his dad standing over him. He looked around the room and saw only the remnants of a few kids packing up. Class had ended and he hadn't even noticed. "Hey, Dad."

"I see you met Zayn."

Liam looked back over at the temptation that was apparently "Zayn" and saw him sitting back in his chair, calming packing up his own stuff. "Yeah, I guess," he mumbled.

"One of my best students," Geoff bragged. "Mr. Malik," he greeted.

"Mr. Payne," Zayn greeted back cordially with a bright, white smile. Liam wasn't sure if his brain was still in his head or melted all over the floor.

"Well, Liam. I know we were supposed to grab lunch after my class, but I got roped into a department meeting. You can wait if you want. It shouldn't take more than an hour," Geoff admitted.

"That's alright," Zayn answered for him. "I'll show Liam here around a little." He put a firm hand on Liam's shoulder and Liam wanted to just rip all his clothes off right then. "Show him what Uni is really all about."

"Careful now, Mr. Malik. Don't go too crazy," Geoff teased, but clapped Liam on the shoulder with a, "See you later, son," before leaving.

"So. Liam," Zayn started. "What would you like to do first?"

***

Liam was a tittering school girl the whole time Zayn was showing him around. Maybe because the whole time they were walking, Zayn's hand was wandering over Liam's body. He kept slipping his thumb under Liam's shirt, or digging his fingers just slightly into the small of Liam's back. By the time they made it to the coffee shop, Liam was trembling and rock solid in his pants.

"After this, I'll show you the dorms. That's where we all spend most of our time anyway."

The dorms. Zayn's dorm. Zayn's room. Holy shit Liam was going up to Zayn's room. He felt a drop of precome seep onto his briefs and had to grip the edge of the counter to keep from falling to his knees. Zayn seemed unaware, or at least unfazed, as he ordered their coffees and maneuvered Liam over to wait for them.

"Tell me, Liam. Play any sports at school?"

Liam hadn't been asked any direct questions during their tour, just a lot of touching and Zayn talking while Liam ignored the words and focused on his voice. "Yeah. I, uh, play footie. Run track."

"Explains it."

Liam furrowed his brows. "Explains what?"

"How you're so fit for a seventeen-year-old."

"F-fit," Liam stuttered. "You think I'm fit?"

Zayn smiled that smile again. The lopsided, mischievous one that had Liam edging closer and closer to just sucking Zayn off in the coffee shop in front of God and everybody.

"Are you kidding? Way better than the blokes around here. You're so...cute."

Liam wanted to hate it. The word cute being used to describe him. But the way Zayn said it left him knowing he meant it in the best possible way and wanting so much more. "You're not cute," Liam suddenly blurted.

Zayn actually looked taken aback, and then a bit sad. "Oh, I must have completely misinter-”

"No!" Liam corrected quickly. "I mean, you're not cute. You're like handsome. Or rugged. Or something really sexy."

Zayn's smile was back, with a heady glint in his eye to match. "Is that so?"

"Zan? Iced coffees."

Zayn sighed and grabbed their cups before handing Liam his and wrapping his now free arm around Liam's small waist. "Mind if I show you my dorm? It's got a full gaming system and big screen."

Liam would've said yes if it had a twin bunk bed with Spongebob sheets and a Hello Kitty poster on the wall at this point. "Sure, yeah."

***

"Wow, I can't believe you have so many. I never have the money to collect, but I've got a few good ones."

Zayn crouched down behind Liam and ran a sure hand up and down his side while the excited boy filtered through his comic book collection. "Thanks, man. They're kind of a thing for me."

Liam stood up and Zayn followed. "Can I be totally honest right now?"

"I'd be offended if you weren't."

Liam huffed a quiet laugh and smiled. "I want to suck you off so bad."

Zayn's eyebrows shot up and his lips parted just slightly in surprise. "Oh."

"I mean, you are like...wow. We're up here in your room. And like, your comics are ace, but I'm really hoping I don't leave here before sucking my first cock because I have a feeling I'll really like yours."

Zayn was nodding a little numbly while Liam ranted, but, when he stopped, Zayn just broke into a smile. "I would love that."

"Oh, good," Liam sighed. Then Liam was pushing Zayn back and onto his big, obviously not, bunk bed. He ducked down and kissed Zayn like he held all the air in the room between his lips. Zayn struggled out of his jacket and then his shirt, hands finding the dips and curves of Liam's body in between. "We have, maybe thirty minutes until my dad's meeting is over so…"

"Got it." Zayn quickly unbuckled his belt and then tugged his open jeans down his legs and kicked them onto the floor. He scooted up the bed and left Liam between his legs, his hands rubbing circles into Zayn's thighs. "Take your shirt off," Zayn requested. Liam complied easily, torso flexing with the motion, before throwing his top behind him on the floor. "Those, too. I want to see you."

Liam shuddered and stripped off the rest of his clothes quickly, leaving his heavy cock bobbing in the air for Zayn to admire. "Okay, now. I'm not entirely sure..." Liam tilted his head back and forth indecisively.

Zayn just chuckled and licked his lips. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

Liam nodded, but his eyes didn't leave where Zayn was molding a hard line along his hip in his pants. "You know, I watched my first gay porn this morning."

Zayn smirked at the new topic. "And?"

"You remind me of one of the guys." Liam's hands were playing with the edges of Zayn's pants.

"Which one?"

"The one that, um, did the actual fucking. He fucked this boy. Like really hard."

"Jesus, Liam," Zayn groaned and arched his hips off the bed.

"I wondered, while I was wanking," Zayn groaned again, "if it felt as good as he made it seem." Liam was tugging idly on Zayn's waistband, revealing and then covering up the skin on his hips and pelvis.

"It can."

"Yeah? You think so?"

Zayn pulled Liam up to him by the shoulder and kissed him long and slow. "I know so."

"Well," Liam scratched gently along Zayn's shoulder, "you should prove it sometime when we have a little more time. For today, I still want to learn to suck cock."

Zayn pressed his palm down on his mostly naked lap. "You're a minx." He pushed his pants off all the way and let his cock spring up into his hand with familiarity.

"Really? I'm not totally sure what that means, but you're naked so who really cares?"

"One track mind. God bless seventeen." Zayn spread his legs more and moved up the bed so his back was resting on his pillows. "Come here." He led Liam gently towards his cock, but Liam didn't need the extra encouragement as he opened his mouth and took Zayn too far almost immediately. "Careful, baby," Zayn admonished kindly and pulled Liam back by his hair.

That just had Liam moaning around his length and sucking hard. Zayn groaned and scratched at his scalp. "Yeah, Li. That's feels great, babe."

Liam was stilted in his movement, not quite covering his teeth, but Zayn couldn't stop looking at him. His lips stretched around his cock, his eyes glazed over and looking up at him.

"Come here." He pulled on Liam's hair again, hard enough to bring him up to kiss him. Liam let him, melting against his body with pleasure. "Let's do this. Um, turn around." Zayn shifted down the bed so he was lying flat, head propped up by pillows, as he pulled Liam up his body and helped him turn over so he was straddling his face, head down by his lap. "Just do to me what I do to you, yeah?"

Liam rolled his hips, his prick brushing against Zayn's cheek, as he moaned. "Yeah, okay, Zee."

Zayn led Liam to his mouth and Liam settled over Zayn's body, chest to stomach, hot skin against hot skin, and did the same to Zayn's cock. Liam waited until Zayn started to suck to start himself, his moan getting cut off by the dick in his mouth.

Zayn kept a slow, easy rhythm, his hand moving over what wasn't in his mouth and his lips tight. Liam mimicked him, but his enthusiasm had him sucking harder and deeper still. Zayn was moving way faster towards his orgasm than he expected and if Liam didn't slow down Zayn was afraid he'd scare him off.

He let Liam's prick fall from his mouth, panting heavily, and croaked out Liam's name. "Wait. Just slow down." He grabbed at Liam's ass and strong back, pawing at the developing muscle. "Go a bit slower. I don't want this to be over so soon."

"But Zee," Liam whined, and Zayn wondered when the nickname became a thing and why he loved when Liam said it so much. "I'm so close and I want you to come, too." He was mouthing along the side of Zayn's shaft, leaving wet, open-mouth kisses and panting with hot, uneven breaths against his scorching skin.

"How close?"

Liam groaned, half in lust but also half in frustration. "So close," he relented. Zayn was still stroking him lazily, hoping to keep him hard but not push him further just yet. But Liam was twitching in his hand and Zayn suddenly realized he was dealing with a teenager and he might come if Zayn breathed on him too hard.

"Okay, baby, keep going. Suck me off really good."

Liam dripped precome onto Zayn's cheek and moaned again. "I love when you call me that," he whispered against his base, tongue laving across the thin vein there.

Zayn was rocking gently against his mouth, massaging Liam's ass in his hand, and seventeen or not, Liam was making Zayn hotter than any bloke he'd ever been with. "Calling you baby? You like being my baby?"

Liam's only answer was a raspy, throat-splitting moan as he took Zayn back in his mouth. Zayn's hand instinctively squeezed around the younger boy at the heat that was back on his cock. He jacked him off while occasionally flicking his tongue out to lick at his weeping tip.

"Just like that, baby. God, you're a natural. Such a little cock slut." Zayn was taking it way too far now, he was sure. This was Liam's first blow job, first time with any man, and Zayn was calling him a slut. But Liam was just so good and Zayn's brain-to-mouth filter went out the window when Liam learned that if he licked right under the head Zayn twitched every time. "Fuck, baby boy. God, you're so good. Want me so bad don't you? Such a slut for my cock."

Zayn was shocked when Liam moaned long and loud around him and shot hot cum across Zayn's face and hand. He shivered through it, sucking indecently hard on Zayn while he did, making Zayn throw his head back, scratch down Liam's back, and cum into his mouth.

Liam pulled off halfway through and coughed, but quickly grabbed Zayn's cock and licked at the cum dripping down his shaft. Zayn was so sensitive, but he couldn't tell Liam to stop just yet, reveling in the feeling of his tongue all over him. Finally, Liam dropped his spent cock and turned in Zayn's lap to look down at him.

They both had white streaked across their faces, but Liam's eyes looked scared and not at all like Zayn's dazed ones. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

Zayn furrowed his brows in confusion and snagged a couple tissues from his side table. He reached up and wiped Liam's face off first, smiling dopily up at him. "For what, baby?"

Liam just groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to come so fast, and I didn't even warn you, but I didn't know I'd love it so much when you talked to me like that."

Zayn wiped his own face and threw the tissues back on the table. He pulled Liam down to him and they shifted so they could cuddle. "I didn't exactly warn you either; which, sorry about that. I didn't realize how much I'd like talking to you like that."

Liam's head popped up and his smile was hesitant but wanting to spread. "You liked it?"

Zayn chuckled at him and kissed his forehead. "I loved it."

Liam's smile did break out at that, across his entire face, as he nuzzled back into Zayn's space. Not ten seconds later, Liam's phone was ringing. He looked around for it, found his jeans and pulled it out.

"Uh, hey Dad. Done already?" Zayn curled around Liam from behind and kept his arms around his torso, casually placing kisses on his smooth back and shoulders. Liam melted back into him and laid a hand over one of Zayn's on his stomach. "Yeah, we'll be right there. Okay, bye."

"How's Papa Bear?"

Liam fell back to the bed and then turned to snuggle back into Zayn. "Waiting on us. He said he wants to take you to lunch with us to say thanks for taking care of me while he was busy."

Zayn laughed lightly, leaning down to kiss the corner of Liam's mouth. "It was my pleasure, baby boy."

Liam moaned and rocked his hips into Zayn's side. "Don't," he complained. "I'm already half-hard again and we have to go."

Zayn couldn't believe how much fun this kid would be. "Alright, let's go, babe. I have face wash and cologne you can use in my bathroom."

Liam sprang up at the news, relief washing over his face. "Oh thank God. I was afraid I'd meet my dad again smelling like spunk."

Zayn leaned up and kissed his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind," he spoke lowly against his skin.

Liam groaned but got off the bed. "Don't," he complained again. Liam's palm swiped mindlessly over himself and Zayn looked to see that Liam was in fact mostly hard again.

"This is great," Zayn mused and followed Liam into the bathroom.

***

"Have fun, boys?"

Zayn sent Liam a conspiratorial look and Liam just went wide-eyed. "Uh, just regular stuff. Like regular guy stuff," Liam barely choked out. Zayn couldn't help the smile that threatened to split his face in two at Liam's red cheeks and Bambi eyes. He was so gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for Ziam's budding relationship :D

"Oh, God, Liam. Fuck, keep going."

Liam moaned and bounced harder, thighs straining and hands flat on Zayn's chest. "Zee," Liam whined. "I'm so close. Need more."

Zayn fingers dug into Liam's flat hips and he nodded before pulling out and turning them over on the bed. Liam instantly relaxed underneath his boyfriend and spread his legs. "Perfect little slut. Always so needy."

Liam scrunched his eyebrows up to whine again, but it was cut off when Zayn pushed back inside. Liam's hand flew to his cock, jerking himself off needily. "Right there." Liam's voice was catching, breaking in pitch as he felt his balls tighten and his stomach clench.

"Liam, you lazy wanker! Get up or you'll be late!" Niall yelled and threw a pillow at Liam's half-covered face.

Liam's eyes shot open, chest heaving and forehead sweaty. He swatted the pillow and his blanket away as he groaned in frustration, and didn't even need to look down to know that he was tenting his sheets. "Why?" he wailed.

"Because, Leemo, your dad is a stickler for tardiness and you know this. So get your hard ass up and take care of that in the shower."

Liam quickly cupped his hands in front of himself, as if he and Niall had any boundaries anymore. They'd been roommates for the two months Liam had been at Uni and from day one Niall was throwing himself on top of Liam when he wanted to cuddle and stealing Liam's food before he even got a bite.

In return, Niall hugged him tight when he and Zayn had their first fight and, even more importantly, he kept their secret from his parents, his dad specifically. So Liam loved him like a brother and gave up on being shocked when Niall roamed around their room naked before getting in the shower.

Liam did take care of his fantastic dream's lingering problem in the shower. Quickly, though, because Niall was right. His dad would kick his ass if he was late, and he wanted to be on his good side for tonight when he and Zayn told his mom and dad about their relationship.

He made it to class with two minutes to spare, earning a sidelong, but teasing, glance from Geoff. Liam settled into his Business 101 lecture with his laptop up and e-book open. Halfway through class, his phone buzzed.

_I shaved for tonight!_ With a pair of scissors and a baby head emoji.

**thank you ! U know I luv the scruff but my dad hates when I dont shave I just want 2 be safe**

_I know, babe. Itll be fine your dad loves me._

Liam rolled his eyes. **yeah as his student not as my** **boyfriend**

_But I love you as my boyfriend so trust me._

Liam felt his face heat up, eyes fluttering as if Zayn was right in front of him and flirting.

"Liam?"

Liam's head popped up to see his dad's eyes on him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Maybe you should pay attention so you know when you're being asked a question."

The class was all looking at him like they were in grade school again. "Yes, sir."

He made it out of class without any more hiccups, and when he passed through the large classroom doors he saw a clean-shaven, raven-haired man waiting for him. Liam's face broke into a smile as he made his way over.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself." Zayn did a swift once-over, like he did every time he saw Liam, making Liam blush even after all these months. "You look great."

"Zayn," Liam deadpanned. "I'm in joggers and a vest. I'm pretty sure I wore these to bed two nights ago."

Zayn just smiled fondly and kissed his cheek. "Still look good."

Liam shrugged his pack higher on his shoulder and put his arms around Zayn's neck for a hug. "I had a dream about you," he whispered in his ear.

"Oh yeah?" Zayn raised a brow. "Were we superheroes again?"

"Not quite." Liam nibbled on his earlobe gently. "But I did feel like flying."

Zayn gasped quietly against his cheek. "You have to tell me all about this dream later."

Liam pulled back with a smirk. "In detail."

Zayn took a long breath and shook his head. "Anyway," he steered the conversation over to a safer place, "I took an early lunch to see you since you were so worried about tonight."

Liam hummed, flattered. "Thanks, man. I don't mean to be so…"

"Adorable?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Scattered."

"Mr. Malik?"

Zayn's eyes went over Liam's shoulder to where Geoff was standing at the door to his lecture hall with his bag on his shoulder. "Hi, Mr. Payne." He smiled graciously.

"What are you doing here?

"I...came to visit my favorite professor and I found his son instead." Liam smiled small, just for them, before turning back to his dad.

"Remember, Zayn gave me a tour of this place before I started here?"

Geoff nodded in recollection. "Right, of course. How are you, Zayn?"

"I'm alright. I have a new job."

Geoff patted Zayn on the shoulder. "That's great. I knew you'd be one of the successful ones."

"Thank you, sir. It was, in great part, due to your teaching. You made me love business."

"Was it my endless papers on the decline of the pound?"

"I think it was your PowerPoint about the Great Depression that did it."

Geoff laughed heartily while Liam tried not to roll his eyes again. Zayn was always the charmer. Not that Liam wasn't a willing victim of it himself.

"Dad, Zayn and I were going to grab some food since I'll be busy after classes. That okay?"

"You don't have to ask me to eat with your friends, Liam. You're an adult now."

"Such a grown up man," Zayn said quietly to Liam as Geoff dug into his bag for his keys, making Liam bite his lip to keep from smiling.

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight. Dinner at home with Mum, right?"

"Yes, I didn't forget," he assured. Geoff gave Liam a brisk hug and Zayn a handshake before heading off.

Zayn turned to Liam and held his hands out. "I have got this in the bag, baby," he bragged. "Your dad loves me."

"I'll admit you kiss ass quite well," Liam teased.

Zayn punched at him jovially before pulling him in by his shirt. "You know I do."

Liam went red in the face, lips all of sudden dry. "Lunch," Liam mumbled. "We should- lunch."

"Hungry suddenly? I have something you could eat."

Liam leaned down and bit Zayn's shoulder playfully. "Stop that. Not here. I hate when you get me hard in public."

Zayn just laughed and took Liam's bag off his back to carry it, earning a kiss from his boyfriend. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Besides you," Liam hummed. "I could go for some Indian."

"You know my heart, Liam Payne," Zayn cooed.

***

"Indian was good, but this is so much better," Liam laughed, tittering and airy, as Zayn licked over his hole again. He groaned and arched against Zayn's mouth, loving the feeling of Zayn's rarely smooth cheeks against his...cheeks.

Zayn pursed his lips and sucked on the fluttering ring of Liam's rim. His fingers slid past his bottom lip, slick with lube, and into Liam's warm walls. Liam's hand carded through Zayn's mussed hair. He pulled back but kept his fingers deep, swirling them over the small bump inside his boyfriend. "Come on, Li," he encouraged.

Liam moved his hand faster over his leaking prick. Zayn leaned down and covered his tip with his lips, feeling each time Liam's hand met his mouth. "Oh, sh- yes," Liam moaned and, when Zayn pressed one more time into Liam's spot, he hissed, curled his toes into the duvet, and came in Zayn's mouth.

Zayn swirled his tongue around Liam's head, cleaning him up and sucking off his release before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Liam's bed. He rolled over so he was laying against Liam's side, head on his shoulder. He placed a hand on the middle of Liam's chest and played with the new hair that had started coming in.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liam gulped and answered. The younger lad rolled onto his side and laid a hand over Zayn's zipper. "Let me now."

Zayn just kissed him softly and said, "It’s okay. I just wanted to do it for you, and I have to get back to work."

Liam pouted, just enough that Zayn could duck forward and take Liam's lip into his mouth to suck on it. Liam sighed and pulled Zayn closer by the small of his back. "You have to go?" he breathed against his lips.

"I do," Zayn agreed. He loosed a long sigh and rolled off the bed. "I actually really like my job, Li."

Liam propped his head up on his hand, cock now soft and laying heavy against his thigh. He smiled up at Zayn and watched as he shrugged his suit jacket back on and fixed his hair in Niall's mirror. "I like your job's attire."

Zayn cast his eyes over his shoulder through the mirror and smirked at Liam. "I like your birthday suit better."

Liam fell onto his front and buried his face in his pillow. "Go away. You'll make me hard again."

Zayn raised his hands in the air in mock innocence before bending down to leave one last kiss on Liam's temple. "I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait."

***

Liam put on an actual pair of jeans and a button down for this dinner. Zayn was still in his suit from work, but he nixed the jacket and undid the top two buttons. Well, Liam undid five, but Zayn redid three. Now, they were outside his parents' home. Liam was nervously wringing his fingers, so Zayn took one of his hands in his and walked them to the door with a bottle of red wine in his other hand.

"I should've worn better trousers."

Zayn chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You look great."

"You always say that," Liam whined.

"I'm always right." Liam just scrunched his nose in reaction so Zayn nodded towards the door. "Shall I?"

"Yes, please."

Zayn let go of Liam's hand long enough to knock and then laced their fingers again. The door swung open to a smiling blonde with glasses. Her smile turned confused when she saw an extra person, and then surprised when she looked down at their hands.

"Liam," she greeted and hugged him. "Who's your...friend?"

"Hey, Mum. Can we come in?"

Karen scoffed and waved her hand. "Of course. I'm sorry, love." She turned her head towards the hall. "Geoff, Liam's here!"

"He's late! Liam, son, I love you, but you're always-" Geoff came into the living room and stopped when he saw Zayn. "Zayn? What are you doing here?"

"Dad, Mum, I'd like you to formally meet Zayn...as- as my boyfriend."

Karen's smile was almost uncontainable, but she pressed her lips tight all the same. "Oh, Liam, he's lovely. And handsome. Isn't he lovely, Geoff?" she babbled as she pulled Liam into a hug.

"He's older is what he is. And a he."

Liam generally let the coming out situation sit untouched with his mom, knowing she knew, but not making it a thing. He never got up the nerve to tell his dad because he didn't have a reason to. Until now.

Karen backhanded Geoff on the chest. "So what? Look at his eyes," she mused.

"Lovely eyes, dear," Geoff mumbled offhandedly but didn't take his eyes off Liam. "You do realize he's already graduated, right?"

"I know, Dad."

Geoff's eyes finally flicked over to Zayn. "How old are you again, Mr. Malik?"

"Almost twenty-four, sir."

"Twenty-four, Karen."

"Twenty-three, Dad.

"Oh," Karen murmured in realization. "Liam is only eighteen, love, you know?"

Liam took a steadying breath. "I know how old he is, and he knows how old I am. Please, guys, I'm an adult. Didn't you say that just this morning? I'm grown up, and I can decide for myself who to date."

Geoff held Liam's eyes in an accessing stare. "You're right."

"Really?" Liam squeezed Zayn's fingers.

"Really, and I know Zayn is a smart kid. He's got a good job. He's responsible and respectful. I just- You have school to think about. I don't want anything interfering with that," Geoff explained.

"I know that, Dad. My grades have been spotless even though we've been dating for months."

"Months?" Karen asked, shocked. "How long is months, exactly?"

Liam looked to Zayn. They agreed they would tell his parent they started dating recently, after he turned eighteen. He didn't want to get Zayn in trouble and it's not like he was an ignorant boy just six months ago.

"Two," Zayn answered for him. "We started dating after Liam started Uni. I went back to get some paperwork from the offices and we bumped into each other again."

"Well," Karen put a hand to Liam's chest, "I think it's lovely."

"You said that, Mum."

"I mean it, Liam," she sassed back. "Now, I have dinner on the stove and we can talk about this with food in our stomachs."

***

Dinner was...awkward. And then alright. And then, by the end of the night, Zayn was trading stories with Geoff while they sat around the living room with a hand on Liam's knee.

"I can't believe that went so well. I was worried for a bit," Liam admitted as they walked down Zayn's hall to his room, Zayn's hands gliding up and down his back and sides.

Zayn backed him up against his bedroom wall once they got through the door, and kissed him while he talked. "I told you not to worry. They love you, and they only want you to be happy."

"I'm just-they didn't even mention that I'm gay. I don't get it."

"I don't think it matters to 'em." Zayn undid Liam's jeans and tugged them down while Liam kissed along his neck. "Plus, if we're honest, I guessed you were gay in the first thirty seconds I met you."

Liam squawked and pulled Zayn back upright by his chin. "You did not."

Zayn just pursed his lips and shrugged a shoulder while unbuttoning his shirt. "I did. You did this little," Zayn chuckled with the memory, "eye flutter when you said hi. And that was after you gawked for ten minutes."

Liam ran his hands over Zayn's newly exposed chest. "Have you seen you? Even straight men gawk."

Zayn's laugh was floating and vibrant. He pulled Liam back with him to his bed before climbing up and tugging Liam on top of him by his shirt. "I can't stop thinking about your dream. You spent the whole car ride over telling me about it, and I'd really like to make it come true."

Liam bent his legs to straddle Zayn's hips and leaned down to kiss him. "Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
